


Thrawn and Karyn's Mystical Morbid Murder Mystery Tour

by NehruAmidala



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Chapter soundtracks, Cheunh is Danish in this story, F/M, Fab Four soundtrack, Murder Mystery, Original Character(s), Slight crossover with The Dark Crystal, Sy Bisti is Greek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NehruAmidala/pseuds/NehruAmidala
Summary: Shortly after their second wedding anniversary, Thrawn and Karyn are called away to Corellia to investigate the murder of a flamboyant Imperial governor. Along the way, they tangle with a Rebel agent and the mysterious and terrifying Yellow Meanie! Canon compliant, pre-season 4, THARO! Slight crossover with The Dark Crystal. Rated T.
Relationships: Grand Admiral Thrawn/Karyn Faro
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter soundtrack: Here Comes the Sun/Penny Lane- the Beatles, Merry-go-Round – Howl’s Moving Castle OST  
> Pairings: Thrawn/Karyn (established) for now  
> Author’s note: This story is LIVE-ACTION, so imagine this as a tv serial on BBC.  
> Cast: Karyn, Lady Thrawn (nee Faro)- Jenna Coleman, Grand Admiral Thrawn- Benedict Cumberbatch, Captain Gilald Paelleon- Peter Calpaldi, Cassian Andor- Diego Luna, Ezra Bridger- Taylor Grey, Eli Vanto- David Tennant, General Ar’alani- Elizabeth McGovern, Professor Hiram Faro (OC)- Arthur Darvill, Syrine Baxter (OC)- Helena Bonham Carter, Corellian Security Force Investigator Selena O’Keefe- Sasha Alexander, Senior Inspector Irenez- Angie Harmon, Imperial Governor Ulysses Theodred (OC)- David Bowie, Lady Theodred (OC)- Jennifer Connelly, Mitth’Rhiannon’Faro- infant of reader’s choice, [spoiler]Fizzgig AKA Yellow Meanie, Aughra- Mark Hamill[/spoiler].

Thrawn and Karyn’s Mystical Morbid Murder Mystery Tour

A Tharo Romance inspired by the Beatles and Agatha Christie, slight crossover with The Dark Crystal

Written by: Nehru-Amidala

Chapter 1: Here Comes the Sun

Chapter soundtrack: Here Comes the Sun/Penny Lane- the Beatles, Merry-go-Round – Howl’s Moving Castle OST

(Here Comes the Sun)

It was midsummer on Lothal, the hazy skies of June had given way to days on end of acid rain, seeping into the durasteel infrastructure. The middle and upper classes would have been up in arms if Governor Pryce had not used scrubbers to remove the worst of the poisons from the local storm systems. Adding to this, there was a sudden outbreak of the Zygerrian plague! It was striking down the lower classes left and right, so the better off were self-quarantining and wearing cloth masks when they went about their errands.  
The pernicious bacteria had gained a foothold within the Seventh Fleet via stormtrooper, so every last ship had to be thoroughly cleansed and the officers were forced to actually go out and grocery shop. It was agreed that everyone should make a list and everyone took turns going on the run. Imperial officers were used to eating higher quality foods so the round trip took a couple of hours at the very least, excluding parking, leaving orbit and returning to one’s Star Destroyer.

It was Monday, and this afternoon it was Commodore Karyn Faro-Thrawn’s turn to make the run. It also happened to be their second wedding anniversary, and she had been planning on baking a small chocolate cake with almond milk. This was the only sweet thing Thrawn would consider eating, and it pleased Karyn that she had finally mastered the Chiss delicacy. Since her husband was in a conference with Tarkin, Vader, and Isard regarding the ongoing Rebel threat, she was free to get what she needed and be back in time to surprise her beloved.

She was not a tall woman, she was petite standing at 5 foot two. She had dark brown hair that was worn in a bun, and her eyes were steel grey. Karyn’s skin was fair for winter, and her sharp wit was well known. It was this trait, among others, that had attracted Thrawn to her and Karyn had found him intriguing and kind. It had been a fortuitous match, as far as Palpatine and Tarkin were concerned.

Downloading the shopping list onto her datapad, Karyn hitched a ride down to Lothal’s service, where she used a speeder from the parking lot and headed for the local green grocers. The local chain that Konstantine preferred was called TYNI’s. If it weren’t for the overcast, hazy skies it would have been a lovely day. The humidity was low and the daily high was somewhere in the high 70’s. There were a few speeders on the roads, but there was heavier than usual foot traffic. She was new to navigating the ritzier parts of town, and lost her way several times.

“Here comes the sun,” she whispered happily as the sun made put in a momentary appearance. She also had the fortuitous luck of finding a parking spot across the street. She pulled in a bit too close to the speeder behind her, and left a streak against the driver side bumper. Wincing, she parked her speeder and dashed over to examine the damage. As an engineering major/tech expert, she could look at a kink and determine the level of damage. Thankfully, it was cosmetic. However, she was still at fault. Pulling out her checkbook, she left a check for the amount she estimated the damage cost, as well an apology on the windshield. Feeling better about the incident, she crossed the street and entered the store.

(Penny Lane)

One of the perks of bulk pickups was that everything was ready to go when you arrived. Quietly speaking to the manager, she directed the employees to her speeder, where they began filling up the back seat. While this was going on, she found a quart of almond milk. It was a good thing, because this was the last one in stock.  
While Karyn was waiting in line to check out, the woman behind her inquired to her, “I saw you scratch that speeder.” Spinning around, Karyn found herself face to face with a woman old enough to be her mother, with poor teeth and bleached hair that seemed too bright for mere mortals. Karyn shrugged, what business was it of hers anyway?

Angered at being ignored, the woman hissed, “Who do you think you are? Did you leave a note?” Karyn retorted, "Listen, you kriffing cakesniffer! It’s none of your business, and I took care of it. It doesn’t matter who I am. Mind your own business.” The older woman was not used to being told off in this manner, and left the store in a huff, quite forgetting to take her groceries with her. When she tried to reenter, she was turned away by a stormtrooper who issued a citation for breaking self-quarantine laws.

While she was checking out, Karyn noticed a tall man in denim fatigues leaning against the door, a Styrofoam cup of caf in his hands. His black hair and beard were shaggy and unkempt, but he didn’t appear to be a beggar. He nodded to her in a kind way, “Muchas gracias, senora. That was my speeder, and it’s one I’ve had since university.” He nodded to her again, and Karyn felt much better about the whole situation.

Now that everything was stowed, Karyn took the scenic route and admired the fine row houses and high-rises bedecked in flower boxes and Imperial banners. If only the sky was clear, then the scene would have been more cheerful. Eventually, she parked the speeder in its’ allotted spot. Once the crates had been loaded, she made the short return home.

(Merry-go-round)

Once she was back on board, Karyn’s daily tasks had been finished earlier in the day. This meant she was free to bake the treat for her sweetheart. Beaming and giddy at being officially married for two years, Karyn set to work in the spacious kitchen of the officer’s commissary and dining hall. The cake she was baking for her beloved Thrawn was a small bittersweet chocolate pound cake with almond milk demi-glas. Traditionally served in a ramekin, she was able to find one that wasn’t being used. Breaking the egg into the glass bowl, she whisked together the bittersweet cocoa powder, yeast, cream, almond milk, honey, water, and salt into the ramekin, before setting it in the oven. Turning to the stove, she poured the remaining almond milk into a saucepan. Once it was simmering, she added currants, white wine, honey, and clove. Mixing it occasionally, it thinned and was finished a few minutes ahead of the cake. 

The timer dinged, and Karyn pulled out the cake, and did it smell delicious. The cake was spongy, a rich mocha color and smelled mouthwatering. Carefully spooning on the demi-glas glaze, Karyn was pleased to no end with her cake. Whisking it off to her and Thrawn’s quarters, she got several congrats from her fellow officers.

Stepping into the main corridor, she called out, “Thrawn, I’m back.” There was no answer, her husband was still out and about. Shrugging, she left the cake on his desk and made her way back towards their bedroom. No sooner had she stepped over the threshold, than her grey eyes fell on their bed with great delight and surprise. Lying on her side of the bed was a beautiful shimmersilk dress the color of raspberries. It had three-quarter length sleeves and a full skirt. It had a navy blue damask sash around the waist with silver thread embroidered on it.

Heavens, it was lovely! Blushing like mad, she tore off her uniform and pulled on the dress! It fit her like a second skin, how had Thrawn known she had always wanted a dress like this? Not this particular color, but this style she had always been fond of. She was only know aware of the door opening and a familiar figure leaning in the doorway, a smug smile on his face. 

“Happy anniversary, Karyn!”

“Oh, Thrawn! It’s wonderful,” she gasped as he pulled her close for a sweet kiss. He twirled her around in the dress, and pulled her close for another kiss. Eager, she dragged him towards his office and anxiously awaited his verdict on the cake she made.

“This is delicious, Karyn! Outside Csilla, nobody I know makes wedding cake more authentically than you. This means more to me than you’ll ever know.” Pulling her close, the young couple shared another kiss before sitting down to dinner. They shared what had happened over the day, and Thrawn assured Karyn that he too had sideswiped speeders when he was younger. She felt better and told Thrawn about meeting the speeder owner. Thrawn very nearly choked on his Romanesco when he heard who it was.

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost!”

“That’s not it, you had a run in with Cassian Andor, a wanted Rebel agent. What he’s doing on Lothal is anyone’s guess.”

“He was hanging out at the store, maybe he was waiting for his contact?”

“That’s a possibility, but no. More likely he was doing an intelligence run of the neighborhood. With the partial lockdown, anti-Imperial sentiments have a chance of increasing. Thankfully, you were in no danger.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“You really think I would let the Rebels harm you?” 

Thrawn pulled Karyn into a warm embrace as a stormtrooper took away the fine china and silver. Now that they were alone, both of them moved towards the sitting room opposite their bedroom. Collapsing onto the sofa, Thrawn retrieved his crossword puzzle journal and handed a stylus to Karyn, “Care to join me?” Nodding vigorously, Karyn agreed and they got to work, solving crossword puzzles in content, loving company of each other.


	2. Chapter 2: With A Little Help From My Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the ages of everyone introduced so far:  
> Karyn Faro- 27  
> Thrawn: 35  
> Paelleon: 64  
> Hiram: 21  
> Syrine: 45  
> Ulysses: 50  
> Catalina: 38
> 
> Pairings: Thrawn/Karyn 
> 
> Author’s note: This story is LIVE-ACTION, so imagine this as a tv serial on BBC. 
> 
> Cast: Karyn, Lady Thrawn (nee Faro)- Jenna Coleman, Grand Admiral Thrawn- Benedict Cumberbatch, Captain Gilald Paelleon- Peter Calpaldi, Cassian Andor- Diego Luna, Ezra Bridger- Taylor Grey, Eli Vanto- David Tennant, General Ar’alani- Elizabeth McGovern, Professor Hiram Faro (OC)- Arthur Darvill, Syrine Baxter (OC)- Helena Bonham Carter, Corellian Security Force Investigator Selena O’Keefe- Sasha Alexander, Senior Inspector Irenez- Angie Harmon, Imperial Governor Ulysses Theodred (OC)- David Bowie, Lady Theodred (OC)- Jennifer Connelly, Mitth’Rhiannon’Faro- infant of reader’s choice, [spoiler]Fizzgig AKA Yellow Meanie, Aughra- Mark Hamill[/spoiler].

Thrawn and Karyn’s Mystical Morbid Murder Mystery Tour

A Tharo Romance inspired by the Beatles and Agatha Christie, slight crossover with The Dark Crystal

Written by: Nehru-Amidala

Chapter 2: With A Little Help From My Friends

Chapter soundtrack: With A Little Help From My Friends/Yesterday/I Am The Walrus- The Beatles, 

(With A Little Help From My Friends)

About two crossword puzzles in, Karyn found her mind wandering. While she liked doing crossword puzzles with Thrawn, she was more interested in more physical activities with her husband. Noticing his wife’s wandering attention span, Thrawn put down the puzzle book and stylus and turned his glowing red eyes to his wife. Smirking sardonically, he inquired, “Getting bored already, are we?” Scooping her up into his muscular arms, Thrawn pulled her close for a very hot, passionate kiss.

Nearly swooning, Karyn tangled her fingers in Thrawn’s thick, black locks eager for contact. He held her close and lay searing kisses along her neck, making Karyn melt. Breaking apart for air, they were both blushing. Karyn grinned, “That’s better.” Quite agreeing with her, Thrawn was planning on seeing about dinner when there was a knock on the door to their private quarters. 

Wondering who could be knocking at their chamber door at this hour when everyone on board knew today was their anniversary, Thrawn was preparing to dress down whoever had the poor sense of interrupting his much valued alone time with his darling Karyn, when he opened the door. Standing at the threshold was their fellow officer, Gilald Paelleon.   
Nodding to the couple in a friendly manner, they invited him in for some wine and cheese. After drinking some white wine, he got around to telling them why he dropped by. “I have a problem and I’m afraid I can’t get out of it.” Couldn’t get out of what, exactly?

“A few years ago, I was the guest of the Corellian ambassador when he was sworn in. I wasn’t a fan of someone so theatrical running a planet. Granted, Ulysses was a former actor who performed for our boys back during the Clone Wars. As a Corellian, I voiced my doubts and he took it the wrong way. He wanted me shot for insulting his talents, thankfully his wife was able to calm him down. That said, he challenged me to a guitar duel at some point down the road. I laughed it off…”

“Only now he’s calling in the favor now that the Zygerrian plague is running amok within the Outer Rim,” Thrawn confirmed as Minerva served some more hard cheese. Helping himself, he confirmed that was indeed the case. Karyn made the suggestion that she and Thrawn come along. After all, they could all use the vacation. Both men thought this was a fantastic idea, and after clearing it with Governor Pryce and Moff Tarkin, all parties involved began packing and resolved to leave first thing in the morning.

(Yesterday)

Dinner was simple and elegant; Kuati tomato soup, Kaiser salad with Nubian dressing, and roast nuna served with figs, walnuts and green beans. A rosé was served alongside complimenting the dish. Thrawn and Karyn were dawdling over some hot cocoa when the holophone started ringing. Thrawn glanced at the code, it wasn’t one he recognized. Karyn did, and answered.

“Hello, Faro-Thrawn residence. This is Karyn. Can I ask who’s calling?”

“Hey there, sis!”

“High holy vashta Nerada! Hiram, is that you? Haven’t spoken to you since graduation! You’ve gotten so tall… Oh! You haven’t met my husband! Hiram, this is my husband Grand   
Admiral Thrawn. Thrawn, this is my older brother, Hiram Faro.”

Thrawn nodded kindly to the young man on the opposite end. He was several inches taller than Karyn, and was blonde. They did share the same coloring and facial features, however. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Hiram. Karyn tells me you are a professor of art history over at Kokoret City University.”

Hiram was in awe of the dashing war hero his sister had bagged for herself. She always had good taste in men, at least he thought so. He congratulated the couple on their relationship and told Thrawn a bit more about himself. Recently, he had been hired by the Imperial Governor to archive the man’s prodigious collection of one-act plays. 

Perking up at this little bit of information, Karyn mentioned that they were heading out for Corellia for Paelleon’s upcoming guitar duel with Governor Ulysses Theodred. Hiram invited them to stay with him at his house. Thrawn did not want to intrude and force the professor to sleep on the sofa. Hiram would not be dissuaded. He had bought a house with two bedrooms and two full bathrooms last year, there would be enough room.

As the conversation continued, it was revealed Hiram was hoping to woo an older woman by the name of Syrine Baxter. She was a noted psychoanalyst and performance artist extraordinaire. Within the last six months, she had insinuated her way into the Governor’s inner circle, and was his wife’s assistant. They had, of course, worked together on various projects over the last year or so, and young Hiram had become infatuated with her. She was very kind, but also could be capricious of the young men who often found her to be quite attractive. She was tall and curvy, with thick, curly chocolate hair she always wore up in unkempt updos. She had an extremely macabre sense of humor that he found refreshing, and had said as much.

to Hiram’s great dissatisfaction, Syrine refused to give him the time of day. He considered himself much more worthy of her heart than any of her other potential suitors. When Thrawn and Karyn pressed him for the reasons why, Hiram explained he had a steady source of income, he knew people in the Navy (i.e. Karyn) and most importantly, he had a stellar personality. Thrawn pointed out Syrine and Hiram might have superficial interests, but they might not mesh on a deeper, more personal level. Had he talked to her about subjects like religion, family, and the future?

Deflated, Hiram admitted defeat. “Ulysses keeps me so busy, I don’t really get a chance to speak to her unless she’s with her Ladyship and even then I don’t get to say anything unless I’m asked point blank. I need help.”

Kindly, Karyn agreed she and Thrawn would assist her beleaguered brother with his love life, or lack thereof. Relieved, he wished them a good night and happy anniversary before hanging up. Thrawn studied his wife for a minute, and shook his head. Whatever he wanted to know about Hiram’s love life could wait until tomorrow.

Even though it was not yet 9:30 PM, Thrawn and Karyn were feeling exhausted and fell asleep sweetly nestled together under the sheets. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day, and they needed their rest.

(I Am The Walrus)

The Corellian Governor’s mansion was about 45 minutes outside of Kokoret City’s boundaries, and it was just before 11 am. Ulysses and his wife, Catalina, were lounging in their expansive conservatory, enjoying the verdant greenery as the skies dumped waterfalls of rain outside the cut crystal windows. Running through the list, Ulysses giggled at his planner. Smiling, he asked his wife if she remembered Gilald Paelleon.

Tossing her dark hair back with a snobbish chortle, she replied loftily, “You mean that middle aged commander in the Navy’s Seventh Fleet? What did that has been want now?”

“Now, now pet- let’s not undervalue our fighting brothers and sisters. I shall not continue to hold a grudge against him for much longer. I have summoned him here for a guitar duel.”

“A musical duel, you say? How petite bourgeois for people of our standing!”

“Not really, m’dear. You forget I was an actor once.”

Rising, he leaned over and kissed her gently. Ulysses explained once he won, he would show no hard feelings and host a grand ball for all of Kokoret’s elite. That night would also see the premiere of his new play, Rising Eclipse.

Nodding in half interest, Catalina returned to reading her emails. Her husband could hold grudges and just as easily drop them as part of his mercurial nature. She loved him for it, he was such an enigma!

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Syrine Baxter was watching Ulysses and Catalina flirt and laze about as their put upon servants cleaning the already immaculate room. It was surreal, how he could love that dunderheaded valley girl he called a wife. If only he took her more seriously, they were a much better fit. Taking the job as Catalina’s assistant had only been to get closer to her lifelong idol. With the party coming up, maybe she could flirt with him. She could play coy quite well, well enough to fool her mistress. How lovely!

Of course, Hiram had been watching her and was not amused. What was Syrine thinking looking at the governor like that? Did she not know how in love with each other Ulysses and Catalina were? He would have given anything in the entire universe for Syrine to look at him like that. Alas! Only a divine miracle would let that happen.

Speaking of which, he cleared his throat, “Excuse me, Syrine. I have a message for her Ladyship.” Spinning around on her heels and sneering, she drawled, “Oh really, Hiram? What could you possibly have to say to my mistress?” She laughed behind her hand, making poor Hiram turn beet red. 

Stammering he had to see Ulysses, he strode in and approached the governor. Ulysses nodded kindly to him, “Hiram, my dear fellow! There you are, I hope you are in fine spirits today. Have you word from Captain Paelleon?” Offering Hiram a seat, the younger man presented his report.

“I was informed Gilald Paelleon will be arriving sometime tomorrow and he will honor the musical duel. Also, my sister would like to attend along with her husband.”

“Your sister and husband? Who might they be?”

“My older sister is Commadore Karyn Faro-Thrawn of the Seventh Fleet under Admiral Konstantine.”

“Faro-Thrawn? She’s married to Grand Admiral Thrawn? The Hero of Batonn and the Destroyer of Atollon? My dear fellow, such art lovers are warmly welcome here! Please let them know they are free to stay here during their tenure. Did you hear that, Catalina?”

“Oh yes, such a mysterious man, the Grand Admiral. Your sister is a very lucky woman.”

Feeling much happier, Hiram spent the rest of the day chatting and planning with Ulysses and Catalina. All the while all three were oblivious to a very jealous Syrine, who was watching them with utter disgust.


End file.
